


Tied Up

by colinsayebrows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10063694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colinsayebrows/pseuds/colinsayebrows
Summary: Cas is taking too long tying his tie. Dean decides to help him out.





	

Castiel stood in the corner, fidgeting with his tie with his tongue poking out of his mouth. The Winchesters and Cas were going out on a hunt together that required a little more "dressing up", as Sam put it. Cas didn't entirely know how to do any of the fancy dressing up stuff, but he was going to try, for Dean. 

They didn't have any sort of relationship, it was just a strong friendship. That might have included long, needy stares back and forth and subtle flirts when Sam wasn't around, but still... friends. Cas new what he wanted, so did Dean, but neither of them knew each other's feelings because neither of them made it clear. 

Cas fumbles with his tie, slipping the tie out of his fingers as he tried to fold it over. He grunts in frustration as he drops the tie. 

"You're taking too long." Dean shouts from the other room. 

"I'm sorry, Dean. I can't seem to-" Cas was interrupted by Dean's footsteps walking toward him and suddenly stopping. 

Dean scanned the room for Sam, saw he was nowhere around and began to admire Cas' outfit that was almost put together. He wore a simple black and white tux, but Dean loved it. Cas stared back at Dean, tilting his head a little bit as Dean looked up and down his body. 

"Here. Let me help you." Dean walks over to Cas, puts his hands on Cas' shoulders and sliding them down to the tie. 

"Dean, I can do it." Cas almost pouts, taking Dean's hands and putting them down at his sides.

"Just let me help you. We have to get going soon, Sam is getting back in about an hour." Dean brings his hands back up to Cas' neck area and begins to tie his tie. 

Cas takes the opportunity to search Dean's eyes, without him knowing. He admires his bright green eyes as they focus on Cas' tie. Dean looks back up, sensing Cas staring and looks back into his bright blue eyes. He pulls on the tie a little, pulling Cas closer to him. 

"All done. We can go now if you want." Dean says quietly as he moves his hands down Cas' sides. He notices this and glanced back up at Dean with a new expression: lust. 

"We don't have to right now... I mean, we have another hour." Cas replied, causing Dean to smirk a little. 

"Yeah, we have an hour," Dean moves his hands up Cas' chest. "We could do some more research, get ready some more?"

"If that's what you want to do, Dean." He breathes, barely able to keep in the thoughts of what he really wants Dean to do with their free hour. 

"No, Cas. That's definitely not what I want to do." Dean suddenly grabs Castiel's face and kisses him with so much passion and fire, Castiel feels like he's about to explode. 

It becomes a completely different type of fire in a matter of seconds, turning into pure need for each other. Dean walks Cas into the wall and pins his hands above his head, making sure Cas knows who has the control here. Dean wouldn't mind he other way around, but he had been thinking about all of the things he wanted to do to Cas for years now. He travels from Cas' mouth down to his neck, finding and kissing every single inch of skin there, then moving down his clothed chest, all the way down to his middle. Dean looks up at Cas for a second, then pulls his pants down to his ankles. He would have pulled them down just to his waist if they were in a hurry, but Dean was going to take his sweet time. 

Dean begins to palm Cas though his boxer briefs, making Cas harder and harder by the second. A tent pitched in his briefs and Cas started to beg.

"Dean-" He moaned as Dean slid his fingers from his dick to his ass. "Please, Dean." 

"Please, what?" Dean teased. 

"Put your mouth on me, Dean." He breathed out in straggled breaths, not being able to focus on the words coming out of his mouth because of what Dean was doing down there. 

With that, Dean shoved Cas' briefs down and licked Cas' leaking tip. The precum was beginning to leak onto the floor because of the pure tention alone. Dean licked, sucked and teased Cas' tip, not touching anywhere else with his tongue. This was irritating Cas slightly, he was so hard it was getting painful. 

"Dean, I swear if you don't-" Cas began to threaten, but was cut off by Dean almost completely swallowing Cas.  
"Oh, my-" Cas moaned, his head falling back and hitting the wall behind him. 

Dean took Cas as far as he possibly could without gagging, and using his spare hand (that wasn't holding Cas' hips against the wall) to tease Cas' balls and asshole. He ran his finger all the way back to his ass, began to put it in, then took it out and ran back to his balls to tug and rub against them. Cas could barely take all of the pleasure Dean was giving him. His hands were in Dean's hair now, pulling and pushing him. 

With no warning, Dean shoved two fingers into Cas' ass, thrusting in and out and finding his prostate and hitting it each time while still practically swallowing his cock. 

Cas began to curse now, switching between vulgar English cuss words and Enochian. His moans pushed Dean to go faster, shoving three fingers in his ass and letting Cas fuck his mouth. 

Cas' half opened tux showed his stomach muscles tightening. His hands held him against the wall (also Dean holding his hips against the wall) to keep him from collapsing. Cas began to moan Dean's name repeatedly, almost shaking from extreme pleasure. Then, after Dean thrusted his fingers into Cas once more, he came so hard, the lights in the room immediately bursted and the power went completely out. 

Cas slid down the wall when Dean took his fingers out of his ass and took all of his release into his mouth and released him. After a couple minutes, his breathing steadied.

"Dean, that was amazing." Cas told him. 

"We can do it again later." Dean searched his eyes and winked after Cas smiled. 

Sam walked into the room right after Cas got his pants back on and looked around the bunker. 

"What the hell?" He walked around the dark bunker in confusion. "What happened?"

Cas smirked. "Dean happened."


End file.
